In the algorithm for priority-based cell reselection described in 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) technical specification (TS) 45.008, when a user equipment (UE) camping on a global system for mobile communications ((GSM), 2nd generation (2G)) serving cell performs cell reselection to a universal terrestrial radio access network ((UTRAN), 3G) or evolved UTRAN ((E-UTRAN), 3.9G or 4th generation (4G)) neighbor cell through inter-radio access technology (inter-RAT) cell reselection, the UE is to reselect the highest priority cell among multiple inter-RAT cells.
According to the above algorithm, an inter-RAT cell whose signal strength is above a preset threshold for a given duration is considered as satisfying the cell reselection criteria and may become a candidate for cell reselection. In this case, among those cells whose signal strength is above the preset threshold, a cell that does not have the highest priority may be selected.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.